


Double Drabble: Dog Days

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Pet Smut [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Animal roles roleplay, April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble, Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-09
Updated: 2003-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Dog Days

Sean had been gone too long from Los Angeles when Viggo visited the pound and picked out the Yorkshire Terrier, and brought him home. At first meant to be a surprise for Sean, a reminder of how their puppy love had grown into something more, something eternal. Viggo had thought Sean would love the new canine.

Viggo just hadn't expected Sean to be jealous of a dog.

But that had been easily fucked out of him when Sean realized that the dog wasn't there to replace him, it was there to complement him. It wasn't like Viggo would seduce the dog, after all. Just Sean. Or take that dog to the Oscars. Or wax poetic about him in interviews.

Two dogs for the price of one.

Two mangy mutts ready for him, always eager to play or wrestle or roll around on the ground, with tails wagging and tags clanging. Sure, one puppy's ears were longer than the others, and one puppy had to leave every so often to do filming, but, besides for that, there wasn't much of a difference between them. They both drooled in their sleep. So what that one was human.

They were both Viggo's puppies.  
   
 


End file.
